


(It's NOT) Just Like Us

by FormidablePassion



Series: DeanBenny Love Week 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean complaining about things that he is totally doing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean complains about his brother and his new love. He doesn't realize that he is the same way with his boyfriend.Day Four Prompt: All the fluff





	(It's NOT) Just Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of [DeanBenny Love Week](http://deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com). It was a super fun week where I wrote a short fic every day with (or without) a prompt and sent it anonymously to a person over on tumblr. I'm finally getting around to posting them. So I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> As always, this fic is unbeta'd and unedited.

Benny waited on the couch, remote in his hand with the menu for the movie waiting, while he listened to Dean go on about how disgustingly in love his brother was with Eileen. “Did you even  _ see _ the way he looked at her, babe? I mean honestly, who knew that heart eyes were an actual thing?” Benny could hear the face of disgust he was making in the kitchen.

Benny smiled to himself not bothering to mention the sappy romantic movie sitting in the DVD waiting for him to press play. “I just don't know how much more of that tooth rooting sweetness I can take being around them.” His voice got closer as his socked feet padded the short distance from the kitchen to the living room. Benny smiled big and wide at him as he walked in, plate piled high with fruits that could be hand fed to one another if they wanted. 

“It really is disgusting, I don't know why he such a romantic. Here can you take this, sweetheart? I'm going to grab a blanket.” Dean handed Benny the plate and trotted down the hall. “Another thing, the way she looks at him? I mean I know she can read lips and all but I think the staring is downright salacious.”

When he returns he cuddles right up next to Benny, not a hair’s width between them, covering them both with a blanket as he plucks a strawberry from the plate. “I tell you. The way those two are with one another, we'll be standing up at their wedding within a year. Mark my words.” Dean lifted the strawberry to Benny’s mouth and he opened up obediently taking a bite and savoring it a little before answering. 

“Consider your words marked, darlin’.” Benny kissed the side of Dean's face, Dean turned and met his lips and gave him a sweet gentle kiss that spoke of promises for so much more later. 

“So, we gonna start this movie or not?” Dean turned his face back to the TV and Benny held back a laugh as he pulled Dean closer and pressed play.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
